Silver Dawn
by SilverLucario12
Summary: Rated T for teen due to violence. No swearing. Silver Dawn is a Pokemon fanficiton about a Lucario named Silver. Silver has been blamed for a horrible mistake. Trying to escape, she ends up in a run down town called Brooksville.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death

The teal blue Lucario rocketed toward the electric blue haired Zoroark. She slashed her chrome spear into the fox Pokemon's side, making a long, deep, bloody cut. The Zoroark let out an angry hiss, ready to pounce when a light blue Aura Sphere impacted into it, slamming the evil Pokemon into a nearby burning tree, which crumbled due to the sudden force.

"Silver, I didn't need your help" Commented the teal Lucario, as she cleaned her spear with a cloth she had kept tied around the weapon.

"Come on Aqua, stop being so serious!" Replied Silver, a silver Lucario with light orange chest fur and piercing icy blue eyes.

"Silver," Aqua sighed, "We're in the middle of a very serious battle…"

Aqua's statement was very true. Today was the day the Spectrum Lucario village would finish off the Neon Zoroark village once and for all! The Lucarios had tricked the Zoroarks into a forest clearing, which was now in flames. Still, the Zoroarks were much stronger, and were finishing off many Lucarios quickly. The leader of the Zoroarks, Zero, was extremely tough, and he was craving blood. Zero had already killed a few yellow and purple Lucarios, the more common type. On the other hand, Aqua's village was in danger; the forest clearing was very close to their own village, which was a huge problem. If the Zoroarks reached the village, it would perish. So, Aqua had gathered her best warriors, Orange the fire user, Green the graceful one, and this Silver Lucario who said she was good. So far Silver was proving herself well, but not great. Silver already had many cuts dotting her body, and blood staining her fur. Aqua was starting to doubt her, the other "best warriors" had no scratches at all, and were killing Zoroarks with ease, while Silver just let them live.

"Ummm, are you OK Aqua?"

Aqua snapped out of her trance and replied, "Fine, just get in there, and fight."

"Yes m'am!" Silver was about to run into battle when Aqua added one more thing.

"Silver, whatever you do, leave Zero to me, I think I have a way to kill him"

Silver nodded, and sprung into the dense forest around the clearing. She landed on a branch, less than gracefully, and snapped it. Silver stumbled off, and flung herself, to a lower, sturdier branch. She peeked her head through a burning bunch of leaves, and there he was, Zero, right before her very own eyes. Silver knew better than to disobey Aqua, but she had a feeling that she could finish him off. Well, she didn't have to decide. The purple, neon green haired Zoroark looked her strait in the eye and grinned. Silver let out a small yelp, and pulled herself back into the safety of the tree, which wasn't really so safe anymore. The fire had gotten to the tree, and it was about to fall. Silver had no time to get out, so the hunk of wood took her with it. Silver screamed as her body met the ground with lightning speed. Silver had been hurt very badly. The smaller branches had cut into her skin, drawing out little spots of blood, and the fire had burned her silver and orange fur. The worst of the worst was that her legs were trapped, and Zero was dawdling toward her.

"What do we have here?" Zero commented with a devilish grin. "A trapped little Lucario, how nice!"

"Hi!" Silver said, a little too cheerfully, "Can you help me out, sir?"

Zero roared with laughter, sending a chill up Silver's spine. "No you idiot, I'm going to kill you, skin you, and use your silver pelt for something nice and warm!"

Silver stared at him, her blue eyes wide, this purple creature was not something she could trick with words, and she had only one option.

"HELP!"

Zero's grin widened. "My dear, you're in the middle of a burning forest, you're legs trapped under a freaking tree. No one is going to help you, everyone else is actually smart, and they are fighting in the clearing."

"Then," Silver said smartly, "if you think it's dumb to be in the forest, why aren't YOU in the clearing?"

Zero was taken back a bit; no one had ever had the nerve to call him dumb. "I'm not in the clearing because…"

"Of me!" Aqua suddenly appeared behind Zero, her spear gleaming, ready for some poking.

"Finally, we meet; let's decide the battle right here and right now!"

"Yes! Oh, and Silver, why?"

"Umm, I was trying to spy in the tree, but then it fell on me, and Zero was right there!"

"Whatever, I have a Zoroark to kill! Don't try and get up, we'll help you later!"

Aqua spun her spear, showing off her flare, and stood strait, her back arched, and her teal fur illuminated by the fire around her. Zero crouched down on four legs, and let out a low hiss. Aqua made the first move; she extended out her arm, aiming her spear at Zero's chest. Zero bended a tad to the side, avoiding the stab, and returned the favor with a shadow claw. Aqua quickly guarded herself with her staff, but Zero's green claws were to strong, and split the chrome spear in two. Aqua was shocked for a second, and that was all Zero needed, he lunged at Aqua, and slashed at her, hitting her chest. His hand injected into her side, and Aqua had no time to react. She fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around her.

"I thought the chrome could do it…"

"No, my claws snap everything and anything in two!"

Silver watched in horror, Aqua was dying, right before her eyes. Why in the world had she even jumped into the tree, why couldn't she of just stayed quiet, and let Zero finish her off instead. Now, Aqua was going to die, her own leader… There was nothing she could do, nothing at all. She was trapped, and she was probably going to die next.

To make sure Aqua wouldn't make it, Zero grabbed Aqua around the neck, and snapped it with a loud click. He stepped back, and licked the blood on his claws, enjoying every little salty bit.

Silver was in tears now. She had failed, and now Zero was coming for her.

Then, Silver saw red. The sword of the fire warrior Orange had scratched Zero's left arm. He screeched, and turned around to meet the tall orange Lucario with a bushy, fox-like tail. Orange stared at Silver, his eyes burning with hate.

"Silver, you're a traitor," spat Orange in disgust. "You had Aqua killed with your foolish actions!"

"Urg," Groaned Silver, "I did not betray her, it was an accident…"

"Words of a killer are not true; I'll get to you later, now I and Zero have a score to settle!"

Orange turned around; his sword extended, and fire combusting in his palm. His eyes gleamed like emeralds, and his blue head band blew wildly. Orange's body than lit up, illuminated by his red aura, but by the time he was ready to strike, the evil Zoroark had already scampered away.

By now the other warrior Green had arrived on the scene. She was truly a sight to behold. Her fur was as shiny as a polished emerald, and instead of the usual aura sensors, Green had a heap of long sleek black hair. Her posture was perfect, and Green's steel fan weapons gleamed. She was truly one of the most beautiful Lucarios in the world, and Orange had her.

"Where did he go?" Green asked.

"I-I don't know," Said Orange with a sad expression on his face. He was starting to think about the same thing everyone else was, the village!

"We have to check on the others! Let's get Silver out from under that tree."

"We should just leave her, after what she did…"

"Orange…" Green walked up to the fallen log, and with Orange's help, heaved it off Silver.

"T-thank you…" Silver said with a shy tone. "I'm…"

Orange and Green had already left the dense forest, and had stepped into the clearing where the real battle had taken place. The damage was intense, it was very clear that the Zoroarks had won. Many Lucarios laid on the ground, some groaning, and others who had taken their last breath. Orange and Green walked around, checking to see who was still with them. Over to the left was a clear path leading strait to Spectrum Village. Orange and Green had to make a tough choose, help the wounded, or save the village.

"Orange," commented Green "We need to get to the village, there are young Riolus, and female Lucarios who have no form of defense"

Orange replied with a nod, and the two Lucarios sprinted off into the forest.

Silver had now stumbled into the clearing, panting and limping. She gazed around, seeing all of her wounded clan mates. She was wishing she had stayed home with her mother Galonia and her father Copnan. It was way too late now. She was tempted to waste away with the wounded Lucarios, but she had to stay strong, even after watching her own leader die. She knew it was her fault, she had jumped into that tree like the idiot she was, and it just came crumbling down. Silver also knew Orange hated her guts, Orange was such a jerk. She could already tell that Orange and Green had arrived by foot prints pressed into the earth. Silver then heard a crackle of thunder, and a shower of rain came down apon her, dousing her spirits, and the burning oaks, maples, and pines surrounding her. She suddenly felt colder than ever, and lonely, oh, so, so lonely. Silver dropped to her knees and laid next to a wounded purple Lucario, closed her eyes, and began to become one with the darkness.

Uno cut into Orange's side with his red glowing claws. Orange growled at him, and was ready to spring, when Zero tackled him. Uno got the signal, and jumped over to Green, who was fighting another Zoroark named Sei. The bioluminescent red Zoroark pinned her down, while Zero gave the hiss, ordering his army to destroy Spectrum Village. A fire soon formed, and the straw huts burned, turning the sky black with soot. Crying and wailing began to form an orchestra of horror, and Zoroarks were leaping into huts, taking whatever they could find. This was the end of Spectrum Village. It was now a pile of ashes, with small ponds of blood. The Zoroarks had finally killed to their needs, and strolled out of the wasteland with glowing pride, back to the Nombre Village, their home.

Silver finally got up, shaking, but indeed up. She slowly moved across the clearing of death, and found the path to Spectrum Village. As she limped along, she could already predict the damage. The once green grass had turned black and brown, while the trees had lost their limbs, and leaves. When Silver finally got to the village, she stood there, a tad shocked. Orange had seen her, and strolled over to meet her.

"So, Silver," Orange drew his sword, and held it to her neck, "What do you think? Look what you've done!" The sword began to hurt, and to make everything worse, Orange grabbed her from behind, smashing her like peanut butter in a sandwich.

"I know, I know, I'm very…"

"DON'T SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Orange spat at her, his emerald eyes showed so much hate, Silver became even more depressed. "The only way you'll ever fix anything is if you die!"

"Silver my baby!" Silver's mother Galonia approached Orange and her daughter. Galonia had very, very shiny fur, and very light blue shiny chest fur. "What do you think you're doing Orange?"

"She is a traitor; she is the cause of Aqua's death! Silver must be punished!"

Silver's mother looked into her with sad eyes, and replied, "I can't believe it, but, you know best, Orange…"

Galonia strolled away, and tears began streaming down her eyes.

Orange snorted, and dragged Silver to the village meeting place, and began yelling an announcement.

"Lucarios and Riolus of Spectrum Village! I have here before you a traitor!" A good sized crowd had gathered around Orange, and had starting to boo at Silver. "She is the cause of Aqua's death! She had not obeyed correctly! She had jumped into a burning tree, and tried to fight Zero all by herself!"

That's a lie! Thought Silver. I wasn't the one to start the fight!" She tried to cry out, but Orange's paw grabbed her around the mouth.

"Now, the best way to destroy those who destroy our homes is to kill them, yes?" The crowd roared with pleasure. "Great! Now, as your new leader, I command the morning execution of Silver!"

The crowd cheered, and Silver knew, only a miracle could get her out of this, as a black Lucario dragged her into a prison cell, and locked her in.

"See you in the morning, traitor." The black Lucario said, a little too cheerfully for her taste.

Silver let out a whimper, as the executer blew out a torch, and shrouded Silver's cell in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The one with the red scarf

Silver sat in the cold damp cell, awaiting her morning execution. She snuggled closer to the stone wall, and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. The same thing just kept coming back, Aqua, Zero, Orange… Why couldn't it all just go away?

Uno sat next to Zero, and looked him in the eye. Uno has concluded that Zero was indeed very pleased with his victory, but, what that a glint of dread?

"Uno, are you reading my eyes again?"

Uno snapped out of his trance, "Sorry sir, my gift has a mind of its own."

"Yes, I understand, did you see anything?"

"Sir, is dread something that you would worry about?"

"Uno, what would I be dreading? I've destroyed Spectrum Village, killed Aqua, and was able to hold down Orange and Green!"

"Wait sir! Hold still!"

Uno's eyes suddenly grew wide, and began to glow. His entire mass of red hair lit up, as well as his claws. He saw someone he had never seen, a silver Lucario, with orange chest fur. Then the image soon rippled, displaying a female Zoroark with hair draping over one of her eyes. Staring deeper, he noticed a crown atop her head, and next to this beauty, his master, Zero.

"Z-zero, there was a female Zoroark in your vision! She had a crown and..."

"A female? Well, well, what else?"

"A silver Lucario sir, nothing to worry about."

"Uno, I want to meet that Zoroark, send out a search party!"

"Yes sir!" Uno let out a howl, and soon, about twenty Zoroark warriors gathered around him. Sei, the neon green Zoroark jumped in front of him, gave Uno a wicked smile, and lead the army out of Nombre Village.

Silver groaned as a light filled the jail cell. A loud creaking echoed though the cell, and standing before her was the black Lucario holding a nasty looking axe. He grabbed her quick, and dragged her out. Silver struggled, but was hit with the stick of his axe, knocking the wind out of the soon to be dead Lucario. When they finally got to the execution field, only a few Lucarios were present. Orange, of course, was there, and his little side-kick, Green. Silver's parents were absent, but many more villagers had come to watch. While some were cheering, others were booing. The black Lucario set Silver on a thick stone disk that was stained with blood from previous victims. The executer tied her down, and dawdled over to sharpen his axe. Sparks flew as the metal blade rubbed against the rotating stone wheel, and soon, the axe was gleaming, showing the image of its victim. Silver's eyes soon closed, as she felt the cold blade press on her neck. The black Lucario brought up the weapon, and took a swing.

Sei jumped around the forest, sniffing every branch, flower, and grass pile for any sort of Zoroark sent. So far, the army was having no luck, and Sei was starting to get fed-up with this search thing.

"My dearest warriors," commented Sei with his always giddy voice. "So far we have no luck, BUT, there is someone in the forest I know of who can help us! They say there is a Glameow by the name of Chanera who is a magic user, we are going to meet her!" Mumbing arose from the crowd, Chanera was a dangerous Pokemon. Legends said that she turned any Pokemon who dared enter her cave into a Magikarp, which she then cooked, and ate. Yes, this was just a child's tale, but it still gave nightmares even to these warriors.

"Anyone who DARES to run away, will be expelled, now my darlings, let's go!"

The army walked for many miles, soon coming across a small stick hut. A scraggly cat-like Pokemon with neck, tail, and ear rings laid on a small porch, sun bathing. Her ear twitched, and she turned her head to meet the Nombre warriors. Sei approached her first with a wicked grin. Chanera looked up at him, and shook her head.

"You army of fools, the one you seek is not of this world." Chanera's curled tail straitened, showing a clear crystal ball. The ball lit up, and began a slide show of images. "As you see, she is from another world, one that has not even formed. Making things a little simpler, this Zoroark is from the future." Chanera switched off her crystal ball, and dashed back into her hut.

Sei sat there a bit, absorbing what he had just heard. The future? That's impossible. How could that fool Uno even see anything from the world that has not come to be? He let out a little whimper, Sei's personal sign on disgust, and let the army back to Zero to tell him the impossible news.

The blade suddenly flew from the executer's hands, putting him in a state of shock. Silver slowly opened her eyes, to a sight that she could not believe. In front of her was some sort of swirling mass of energy. Orange was protesting madly, and the Spectrum village Lucarios has already fled. Silver suddenly gained a surge of strength, and tore the ropes from her body. She was experiencing something she had never felt before. This miracle was meant for her! Why, she had no idea. All she knew is that she really, really wanted to get to that portal! It was like a magnet to her, and forced her to run towards it. Of course, to Orange, that was a big no-no. A sword was soon at her chest. The surprising blade left a nasty scar on her chest, causing Silver to step back a tad. Silver formed an Aura Sphere in her palm, and flung it at Orange. He sidestepped, formed a ball of fire in his palm, and launched it at her. Silver ducked, still sprinting, and leaped into the portal. Everything grew blindingly white around her, as she broke through the realms of time and space.

Luke was fed up with everything. He was so sad, after what Sceppy had said to him. Luke had come to his favorite spot in the forest, which was a little clearing that housed a lake. Luke sat down, his blue fur brushing the green grass. A sun beam hit him, and his red scarf gleamed. Luke thought it was so peaceful here, and wished he could never, ever leave. Soon, he would have to. Today at the Villa, the place where Luke lived was Lily's birthday celebration. If he missed that, Luke would be mocked and shunned beyond belief. He stood up, and brushed the grass from his fuzzy fur, and walked over to the gleaming lake. The cool refreshing water was very tempting on a hot day like this, but what would the others say? Luke hated being gossiped upon, and bullied with mean jokes. He made a choice, today he would stand up for himself! Luke took a leap of faith into the clear cool water. Droplets dotted the sky, and his fur, as he began to relax on his back. He looked up, expecting to see the sun, but instead, was greeted with a mass of silver fur. Luke let out a little yelp, and suddenly jumped up.

"W-who in Arceus' plates are you?"

The silver Lucario gave no response, and Luke noticed she was knocked cold from this epic fall. Luke took some lake water that she lay in and splashed it upon her head. This made the new visitor spring to life, and turn to Luke with a curios expression.

"What the heck is that red thingy around your neck? Why are you blue? Why am I wet? Where is Orange? Is Zero here? Am I dead?"

"Calm down!" yelled Luke, causing this crazed Lucario to stumble back a tad. "This "thing" around my neck is my prized scarf! Most Lucarios are blue, you're in a freaking lake, orange is a color, there are no numbers here, and you look pretty lively to me!"

"Whoa, that was a long answer. Hi! I'm Silver! What's your name?"

"Luke, what kind of name is Silver?" He said, still in shock.

"My name, given to me by my mother and father! You're not very nice!"

Luke took a deep breath, and replied, "Sorry Silver, I'm just a little shaken right now. I've had a bad day, OK?"

"It's OK Luke! I've had a bad last few days! Heck, I almost died!"

"Oh, good for you, well, what in Arceus do I do with you?"

"Feed me, I'm hungry! I was locked in a jail cell all night!"

"Whatever, come on Silver, I'll take you to my home."

As the two Lucarios strolled through the forest, neither of them had any idea of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver Dawn Chapter 3: A Lucario from the past messes everything up.**

Silver stuffed the cheese into her mouth with glee. She chewed it slowly, savoring the creamy taste of awesomeness. Silver turned her head to look at Luke, who looked passed out on his small bed. Somehow, Luke had managed to sneak her into this place called the Villa. The Villa was an old hotel that a motherly-like Kangaskhan named Lily bought. She rented out rooms for young Pokemon in Brooksville to live in. Silver was still confused about this brick wall thing, and kept trying to poke a hole in it. She had tried hitting it, kicking it, even head butting it. (Which gave her a nasty bump on her head). Silver was so determined, she readied an Aura Sphere to break this thing down.

Downstairs, Sceppy was reading a large book on wood carving. Wood carving sounded quite interesting to her, mostly because she got to be around wood all day. Sceppy had an unhealthy obsession with wood. She loved the smell, texture, and even the taste so much; she always surrounded herself with it. Pine, maple, birch, it didn't matter, as long as it was good, sturdy wood. She was just about to flip the page of the book when Blaze tackled her.

As soon as he hit her, the entire couch Sceppy was resting on tumbled over into a heap. Sceppy groaned as she got up, and glared at the now laughing Blaziken kneeling at her clawed feet.

"What the heck Blaze? What in Arceus is the matter with you?"

Blaze didn't give a response, and laughed so hard, he tipped over on to the floor.

Lily by now had heard the commotion in the lobby, so she strolled over to check things out. By time she entered the room, every chair and couch was in shambles. Sceppy was holding a stool over her head, ready to bring it down upon the cowering Blaziken who wasn't looking so happy anymore.

"Stop!" screamed the Kangaskhan. "You're destroying the lobby! Pick this up right now, or I'll raise your rent cost!"

The two Pokemon stared at her with wide eyes, and jumped into action, picking up every little thing they could find. Sceppy hoisted up the couch, and dusted of a few magazines with her fern-like tail, while Blaze gathered up the chairs, and picked up the old TV, which had gained one more crack in its frame, and a bend in its tangled rabbit ears. While they were finishing up everything, Lily let out a smile.

"Thanks for picking this up." Lily said, with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Oh ho ho! Of course we would help you m'am!" Blaze exclaimed with glee. "Can we have some pie?"

Lily chuckled, "I did make some for tonight that I'll share with you folks later."

"Oh Lily, today's your Birthday! You should have let us cook the pie!" Sceppy commented.

"I know, but still, I don't want to be all selfish. I rather not have any presents, or a big party."

"Well, our little clean up can be your present, how's that?"

"OK, sounds good to me! The lobby looks so nice, and try not to get into anymore fights you two!" Lily smiled, and began to walk out of the room when everything erupted into chaos.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Suddenly, a pile of ceiling and bricks rained onto the three Pokemon's heads. They ran straight up the stairs and saw a sight that was both surprising and horrifying. A young silver Lucario had her arm extended, and a very excited grin on her face.

"Yay! I just broke the wall!" She turned around to meet Lily, Blaze, and Sceppy, and gave them a friendly wave. "Hi there guys! I'm Silver, and I just broke a wall!"

Sceppy walked right up to Silver, and slapped her in the face. Silver gave the angry female Sceptile a shocked expression and asked, "W-what did I do?"

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sceppy's temper was growing fast. "We just finished cleaning up downstairs! Who the heck even are you?"

Luke had now woken up from his nap, and looked at the damage, then Silver, then let out a pitiful groan. Luke had fallen asleep for a few minutes, and everything had spiraled into chaos. Then, Zoe the Zoroark stepped out from her room after hearing the bang. She looked at Luke, then Silver, and cocked her head.

"Hi I'm Sil- OMG! ZOROARK!" Silver started to flip out, and began attacking Zoe with her Aura Sphere. Zoe screamed, and ducked out of the way. Silver jumped on her, and the force made the two Pokemon fall through the floor. Zoe and Silver were now sitting in a pile of rubble in the lobby. Both were shaken, but of course, Silver recovered first. She kicked Zoe in the chest, and she screamed. Silver then grabbed a piece of wood, and hit Zoe in the face. Zoe flew back a bit, and then landed on her butt, and began crying.

"W-what did you do that for?" She asked, looking at the wounds now dotting her body. "You ruined my perfect skin, and my hair!"

"Evil Zoroark of Nombre Village! Go away, before I hurt you even more!"

"N-nombre V-village? I don't understand?"

"Yes you do! You're a spy, FROM THE FUTURE!" Silver waved her arms around in a funky way, and make a weird expression with her face.

Zoe gave her a weird face as well, and got up slowly, and started to walk away. Silver wasn't finished with her, and tackled Zoe, but this time, she was ready. Silver got a Shadow Ball in the face, and impacted into the old TV, shattering it completely. Glass rained down upon Silver, giving her some nasty cuts. Silver got up, panting a tad, and blood dripping from her coat. Zoe had already gone upstairs, so Silver followed her. When she got upstairs, Luke was on the floor, and Blaze and Sceppy were in a fighting stance. Lily had a look of panic on her face.

"STOP!" Lily yelled, "Let's settle this out on the field!"

Silver had no idea what Lily was talking about, but followed the line of Pokemon anyway. They exited the old hotel, and walked along a path in the forest. The group soon got to a field that was nicely trimmed in a rectangular pattern. Two while lines were drawn on either side. Luke took one side, while Sceppy and Blaze took another. Staring at the matchup, Luke was outnumbered and outmatched. Still, Luke looked ready to fight. The red scarfed Lucario's tail turned a shiny steel color, and Luke did a flip in midair, aiming his gleaming tail at the Blaziken and Sceptile below. The team of two sidestepped in opposite directions, causing Luke to hit the grass. He got to his feet, just as Mach Pumch and a Bullet Seed were flying towards him. Not having any time to get away, Luke took the full force of the two attacks. He coughed a bit, and fell to the ground. Sceppy readied a Leaf Blade, but Silver couldn't stand Luke getting thrown around, and jumped in.

"Stop it!" Silver exclaimed. "What's the matter?"

Sceppy stopped her attack, and replied, "You is the matter, Luke brought you here, why is that?

"Well, I was lost in a forest, almost killed, really confused, wet, and hungry!"

Sceppy paused for a bit, ready to reply, when Blaze jumped into the conversation.

"Poor thing!" He said, patting Silver on the head, which confused her greatly. "You're just in need of a home! Can we keep her, please?"

"I'm not a pet." Silver said, "But Luke keeps saying I came from the past"

"The past?" asked Lily, "well darling, I guess you can stay with us for a bit, until we find you a home. I have one room on the top floor, it's a little dusty and old, but it'll do!" Lily walked over to Luke and helped him up. "So sorry about that Lukers."

Luke dusted himself off without a word, and just followed the Pokemon.

Back at the hotel, Zoe was attempting to pick up the mess she and Silver had caused. Lily smiled, and asked Blaze to help her. The crazed Blazkiken jumped into action, speeding up the process a bunch. The next floor was even more of a wreck, and would take a professional to fix. A large repeating hole was present in every wall. There was tons of rumble, and broken furniture. Sadly for Silver, Lily had only one solution.

"Silver, you're going to have to pay the construction costs for this damage, and buy us a new TV!"

Silver didn't know anything about money, so she said, "Okay!"

Luke sighed, and Sceppy laughed. Silver looked at them with another confused expression, and shrugged, which caused Sceppy to laugh even harder. Lily opened a rusty old door, and let some dust puff out. She pointed up the stairs, which looked really, really unstable. Silver began to walk up one, and the old wood broke under pressure. She stood there for a second, and tip toed the rest of the way up. Luke, Sceppy, and Lily walked downstairs to help with lobby pick up.

Silver began to explore her new room. The bed was covered with a white sheet, so she pulled it off to revile a most uncomfortable piece of furniture. The bed had a wire frame, and an ugly flower blanket. She then walked over to the dresser, which was a lot nicer. It was made of a nice dark wood, and nothing was stuck. Inside on part, was a little necklace, which she poked around with. She left in on the dresser, and plopped on the bed, ready to experience the next day.

Back in the past, Zero was most unpleased with Sei's news. The fact that this Zoroark was unreachable made him very frustrated. He had talked to all the magic users of the forest, but none of them knew anything about time travel. Zero had one last resort. He had heard a Lucario from Spectrum Village had disappeared suddenly in a mass of white energy. He wanted a witness, and the only one who knew all the details was Orange, who he hated almost more than anyone. Thinking about it more, Zero had made the decision, tomorrow he would send out Sei to bring Orange to him.

Lily tore a pile of paper off a large box and grinned.

"How pretty!" Lily commented, holding up a carved wood bow engraved with her name. She opened the lid, and her smile widened. Inside the bow was a bunch of finely wrapped chocolates. Lily took one out, carefully unwrapped it, and popped it into her mouth. The creamy flavor made her enjoyment grow. Lily only knew one Pokemon who could make sweets this delicious!

"I can't believe you got chocolates from Ganina Town! Hanna makes great desserts doesn't she?" The kangaskan said with glee.

"I'm glad you like it Lily!" Zoe said with much glee. "We had to have it preordered!"

Lily walked up to all four residents of the Villa and gave them a big hug. Luke was a tad reluctant, and shuffled away a bit. Sceppy almost slapped Lily, but Blaze and Zoe excepted the hug with much glee.

"Umm, can we have pie now?" Asked Blaze, licking his lips.

"Oh yes! How could I forget?" Lily, with the help of Zoe and Sceppy, brought out a sweet smelling apple pie, which was gobbled up in seconds by the hungry Villa Pokemon.

Lily soon dismissed everyone back to their rooms, which generated a lot of groaning. After everyone was tucked in, Lily went outside to stare at the moon, so beautiful, and shiny. She sighed, and stared at a shadow that was approaching her.

"Luke, what's the matter?"

"Lily, I can't seem to sleep tonight, I keep having visions…"

"Calm down Lukers, it's probably nothing, do you need medicine?"

"No Lily, I just want to ask you, are there anymore strange colored Lucarios like Silver?"

"Yes, Luke. Remember Clair? She's brown, and… Well, I bet there are a bunch more out there like Silver, Luke."

"OK, but does strange markings and scars mean anything to you?"

"Well Luke, I only hear about strange marking in kid's tales, you know, like "Numbers and Colors", that's a good story. Don't you just love the battles between the Lucarios and the Zoroarks?"

"I was just thinking, are those fabled tales about warrrios and spell casters true? I mean, just look at Silver, she would fit the time period perfectly…"

"Luke, calm down, Silver probably just hit her head on something, come on, she's insane. I' m thinking we need to take her to Marisa the Chansey to get her checked out."

"Hmm, I just don't know…"

"Oh Luke! You're worrying you're self sick! Go to bed, now!"

"Yes m'am…"

Luke walked back into the building, shutting the door tightly behind him. He turned his head to look up at the hole in the roof caused by the earlier fight. Silver hated Zoroarks, a lot. Luke shook this thought out of his head, and walked up to his room, plopped in his bed, and tried his hardest to fall asleep, but, she just kept coming back, like this blue Lucario was trying to tell Luke something. Something very important.


End file.
